


In Spirit, In Flesh [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [36]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bodyswap, Cold Read, Conspiracy, Established Relationship, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Ozai Society, One Take Podfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Post-War, Spirit World (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Zuko's body is stolen as part of a treasonous plot for the throne. Unfortunately for the impostor, the Fire Lord's relationship with the ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe is very different behind closed doors. Things get complicated.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Kudos: 15





	In Spirit, In Flesh [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Spirit, In Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176994) by [CSHfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSHfic/pseuds/CSHfic), [VSfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSfic/pseuds/VSfic). 



> Thanks CSHfic and VSfic as always for having blanket permission for podfics on your Ao3 profiles! I love that and I love you both <3
> 
> I decided to do this podfic in one take, which ended up being three takes (for the three chapters) with very short breaks for water in between! You can probably hear my voice getting a little tired towards the end... Additionally, since this fic has body swapping in it, I've had to voice one of the characters differently to normal, so that was weird for me! I think I managed to do it correctly but I may have missed a couple of lines... As I said, this is a one-take no-edits podfic!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6cm7ntduurn805k/In_Spirit%2C_In_Flesh.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/in-spirit-in-flesh/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you enjoyed this fic please go leave the authors some love [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176994?view_full_work=true), and if you liked my reading of it, please let me know in the comments or on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) or [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/).


End file.
